drakarochdemonertrudvangfandomcom-20200213-history
Galtevar
The whole village was on its feet early this spring day. Although the sun was shining, the north wind was still cold, and it had not prevented the peasants from around Haven to travel along the muddy roads. The horns and drums of Jornhall were now calling for holy deeds to be performed. In slow pace they walked up the hill to the large sanctuary, where the Silverbryck high priest himself stood in his sacrificial robe with his Stormvölr staff in hand and the priests at his side. When the huge drums began to beat, and the birch-bark horns were sounded, came five Jaarnbrotrar dragging a huge beast bound in chains. People gasped in horror and retreated several steps before the Silverbryck managed to calm them. - Hear ye, the horns call to holy deeds! Time has come for faith and magic sacrifice, blood, and blotgång! Storme shall answer us with certainty, Jorn provide us strength with his iron fist, Enken will travel to us quickly, seizing the spear's shaft. The entire congregation of the area raised their voices in joyful shouts. Only a group of adventurers stood quietly a small distance away. They had sensed that something was not right in Haven. But what? Galtevår is an adventure that takes place in and around the town of Haven in northern Vortland. There the adventurers are drawn into a story that offers a godless man of God, conspiracies, watchful weavers of Vitner sorcerers and ancient sorcery. They have to travel over the windswept plains and dark, magic forests only to find that the secret they have begun to uncover is both larger and older than they ever could have imagined. The book contains an adventure and a detailed description of the feast Galtevår and information about the city Haven in Vortland. Dead Man's Hand Haven To Bjarnskogen Bjarnskogen Galdrasang Epilog NPCs Galtevar I arla urtid, då stormar ven, '' ''stredo gudar mot makter svarta, '' ''ej seger syntes. Nidväsen kom, '' ''men gudar lyfte skaftjärn, '' ''mot blotheimsyngel många; '' ''en mot Trudvang föll. Ur text funnen på stenstod i norra Vortland. The Adventure in Short Äventyret är inte menat att vara episkt - men inte heller ett ”grisodlaräventyr”. Det har dock episka undertoner, men det är den kalla och brutala trudvangska vardagen och vildmarken som är rollpersonernas största utmaning i äventyret. Var noga med att skapa en känsla av fornnordisk saga och mystik. Äventyret består av tre huvuddelar. I den första delen finner rollpersonerna ett brev som för dem till staden Haven i norra Vortland och en av äventyrets huvudpersoner, nämligen Jórmvalte, silverbryck i Haven. Väl i Haven kommer en tidslinje att startas och rollpersonerna dras snabbt in i ett politiskt spel som de till en början inte vet mycket om. Rollpersonerna kommer sannolikt att uppleva galtevår, den stora högtid som spelar stor roll som bakgrund och stämningshöjare i äventyret. De kommer därefter att få två uppdrag av liknande karaktär och måste välja vems ärende de vill springa. Den andra delen för dem genom norra Vortlands vildmark mot den mörka Bjarnskogen där de ska leta reda på en grupp utdöende fjoltroll och det uråldriga hornet Galdrasang. På vägen till Bjarnskogen kan olika händelser inträffa enligt spelledarens bedömning, men dessa händelser har inte så stor koppling till äventyrets huvudintrig. Innan rollpersonerna lyckas hitta Galdrasang måste de möta Bjarnskogens faror i form av bland annat skogstroll och också att ta sig igenom den gråtrollsby som oturligt nog finns mellan dem och grottan där Galdrasang ligger gömd. I den tredje och avslutande delen kommer rollpersonerna att återvända till Haven, och beroende på hur de valt att spela sina kort tidigare under äventyret kommer bemötandet från äventyrets huvudpersoner Jórmvalte, Eigil, Njard och Rauglavan att se olika ut. Här gäller det för rollpersonerna att bekräfta eller bryta sina tidigare lojaliteter och beroende på hur de agerar kommer äventyret att få olika avslutningar. Detta är en mycket fri del och kan eventuellt ställa höga krav på din kreativitet och improvisationsförmåga som spelledare. Adventure's Background Här följer nu en bakgrund för dig som spelledare. Genom äventyret kommer rollpersonerna att få reda på mer och mer om denna bakgrund, men det är upp till dig som spelledare att bestämma hur mycket du vill avslöja för dem. The Primeval Country ... långt innan ens alferna börjat teckna ned världens historia, stred urgamla gudaväsen med kaosvarelser om makten över Trudvang. En väldig demonbest besegrades och slungades likt en brinnande stjärna genom världarna tills den med en enorm eldstorm tog mark i det som idag är norra Vortland. Denna best hade sitt väsen och ursprung i de förlorade vitnerna, ”den dolda magin”. Till en början låg kadavret bara där och ruttnade, och snart återstod bara benen. Flera tusen årstider passerade under vilka väder och vind ständigt fortsatte att nöta på benen och allt eftersom tiden gick blottlades tecken och symboler som tidigare varit dolda i benens inre. Den tronländska tiden Långt senare, när tronländarna bodde i landet, satt en tronländsk besvärjare och studerade benen. Hans namn var Valaijno Noct (i de flesta historiska pergament kallas han dock bara ”Valund tronländare”), och var en av sin tids största gagnvävare – en vitnernas mästare. En dag fick han insikt om orakelbenens hemlighet, och symbolerna i benen talade till honom. Symbolerna ruvade på inget mindre än den dolda magins hemligheter, framför allt förmågan att påverka tid och rum, och med ens kunde Valaijno tyda tecknen och förstå den förgätna magins krafter. Han påbörjade genast bygget av en skola, där han skulle bli den mäktigaste av alla, och lära ut den nya makten till villiga lärjungar. På stora stentavlor ristade han in den dolda magins, ”misturvitnerns” hemligheter, både med ursprungstecknen från orakelbenen och med tolkningar och förklaringar på åldrig tronländska. Sex månvarv in i bygget fick han besök av oväntade gäster. Fyra uråldriga fjoltroll kom till Valaijno och efter en kort men intensiv kraftmätning hade trollen den tronländske besvärjarens fulla uppmärksamhet. Fjoltrollen lyckades övertyga Valaijno om att tiden inte ännu var kommen för människor att få del av de dolda vitnernas kraft. Den skall förbli dold tills tiden för ”de sista krigen”, som enligt trollen ännu ligger långt fram i tiden. Fjoltrollen inneslöt därmed Valaijnos bygge i ett berg, och gav honom noggranna instruktioner att aldrig använda den dolda magins krafter. På trollens uppmaning startade trollkarlen också ett litet sällskap av besvärjare, ”Valgaarda”, vars uppgift kom att bli att se till att den dolda magins vitner förblev dolda. Men Valaijno hade smakat på den dolda magins krafter och använde sin makt en gång till – utan att berätta det för vare sig fjoltrollen eller sällskapet han just grundat. Han bröt pannhornet av det uråldriga demonskelettet och gjorde av det en enorm lur som han kallade Galdrasang. I Galdrasang hade han lagt makten att väva glömda besvärjelser, men också att upphäva fjoltrollens magi över bygget de just begravt i berget och åter blottlägga lärosalarna. Men fjoltrollen förnam Valaijnos svek och tog Galdrasang från honom. Några år senare lämnade Valaijno sällskapet, som hade fått reda på hans försök att bedra fjoltrollen. Rykten säger att Valaijno vandrade till andra länder och att han aldrig dog, men det är en helt annan historia. Och årstider avlöste årstider... Living Memory Pater har sedan Gerbanis grundande alltid varit misstänksam mot orakelbenen. Det är allmänt accepterat att varelsen är en kvarlämna från Stormes strid med kaosmakterna, men alla trollkarlars närvaro runt benen är något man inte nödvändigtvis tyckt om. Vem vet vad dessa vitnervävare kan hitta på? Därför har det varit sed att en silverbryck alltid haft sin boning i staden Haven, som ligger nära orakelbenen. Nuvarande silverbryck heter Jórmvalte (kallad ”Stenknoge” från sin ungdoms dagar). Nyligen har Jórmvalte stött på ett enormt personligt problem. Han har nämligen förlorat alla sina maktböner och i stort sett all sin gudomliga kraft. Detta har han naturligtvis inte berättat för någon, särskilt inte för Pater, eftersom han vill behålla sitt ämbete till den dag han dör. Jórmvalte vet inte varför han förlorat sina krafter, men misstänker att Storme åter kan välsigna honom om han visar sig tillräckligt trogen och nitisk. Därför har det blotats friskt på senaste i Haven, nya helgedomar har byggts och rättvisan har varit blindare än vanligt. Pater har dock erfarit att det är något som inte stämmer med Jórmvaltes nyvunna nit, och har sänt två förklädda män från den gerbanska inkvisitionen till Haven, för att se vad som pågår. Dessa två män, Rauglavan och Bauger, tillhör en fördold gren av inkvisitionen kallad rafnaglúpa, vilket betyder ”korpöga” på nordvrok. Som ”korpögon” har de fått full auktoritet att handla å Stormes vägnar, men deras främsta uppgift är att i lönndom vara Paters ögon. I Haven utger sig Rauglavan för att vara en kringresande mästersmed (vilket han också är) och Bauger hans gesäll. Samtidigt har Jórmvalte sänt en ung stormikjalt vid namn Oleif till storman Eigils gård Nordklint vid bergen för att bygga ett syllhus. Eigil har nämligen tidigare bara haft en liten blotgrotta med gudabilder, men nu tyckte silverbrycken Jórmvalte att det var dags för områdets stormän att visa sin tillgivenhet till Storme på ordentligt vis, i linje med hans nya religiösa nit. Men när Oleif går upp till grottan för att flytta gudabilderna utlöses ett ras, och stormikjalten faller ner i en liten kammare. Kammaren Oleif faller ned i är inget mindre än en försal till den tronländske besvärjaren Valaijnos bygge. Storögd ser Oleif hur inskriptionerna på väggarna påminner om de han sett på orakelbenen. Han ser också att där finns en tolkning på fornröna. Han skissar snabbt av skriften på en bit djurhud, och beger sig mot Haven. Detta kan vara en mycket viktig upptäckt och silverbrycken måste få kännedom om det snarast möjligt! Tyvärr överraskas Oleif av vinterns sista storm på väg mot Haven och omkommer bara några timmars ritt från storman Eigils gård. När äventyret tar sin början befinner sig rollpersonerna i Mittrapassets södra mynning i norra Vortland. De har, på grund av vinterns nyckfulla stormar varit tvungna att tillbringa en längre tid på en gammal handelsstation vid namn Utkante. Denna dag har kylan börjat släppa sitt grepp, och rollpersonerna är ute på jakt efter mat.